Hi, I'm your son
by Exploded Pen
Summary: 18 years after the wars ended a young man travels to Crabapple Cove to find his father....Tis mah first fic so please read and review! COMPLETED!WOOHOO!
1. silence

*This is set about 18 years after the war ended (*~Erm.oh yeah. DISCLAIMER!! Me not own any characters so.now ya know.~This is mah first fic so be gentle!!!  
  
The bus stopped on the outskirts of Crabapple cove a young man got off and looked around. He shouldered his backpack and started walking. Eventually he stopped a passer-by and asked: "Do you know where I might find 1 Maple Leaf Drive?" "Yeah take the next left and it's the last house on the right" Replied the passer-by smiling. "Thanks" he said. He carried on walking and came to a stop outside 1 Maple Leaf Drive.He ran his hand through his raven black hair and sighed. "Well here goes nothing"He muttered. He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. A girl answered "mom! Its for you!" she yelled scowling. A blonde haired woman came to the door smiling. "Hi can I help you?" She asked pleasantly. "Erm..yeah."He stammered "Does a Doctor Benjamin Pierce live here?" "Yep, but he's at work at the moment, I'm his wife can I help?"She replied. "Well.Its really him I need to talk to"He said uncertainly. "Oh well he'll be back soon"She said sounding a little put out "I didn't catch your name.who are you?" He hesitated. "I'm his son" Silence fell.  
  
~Ok this is just a lil taste cos I don't know whether or not to keep writing so you lot read and review and tell me what you think!~ 


	2. cold shoulder

~*~Disclaimer thingy~*~These people aint mine they belong to whoever created them ( ~Ok tried to make this chapter a bit longer seeing as the last one was more of a long sentence heh heh heh so anyway..enjoy! (Oh and if you want more ya know the drill Read and review!)  
  
"Ex..excuse me?"asked the woman faintly "What did you say?" "I said I'm his son" replied the young man nervously. "I think you'd better come in" said the woman regaining her composure. "I'm his wife Margaret Pierce; I assume you have a name?" "I'm Connor, Connor Pierce" He said smiling slightly. She moved out the way and he went in. "Go sit in the lounge, I've got a phonecall to make" Margaret instructed walking away.  
  
Connor walked into the lounge and sat down staring around the room. It was full of family photos he assumed the man in the photos was his father. He'd never seen him, but he knew things about him-well what his mom had told him anyway.  
  
His mom had been a nurse in the war, her and Doctor Pierce had gotten drunk one night and ended up in bed together, a few weeks later the war ended and everyone was sent home. It was only after she got back that she realised she was pregnant. She never told Doctor Pierce about it or anyone else for that matter until the day she died and told Connor to go find his father. Connor had spent the next few months trying to find him, finally tracking him down to 1 Maple Leaf Drive, Crabapple Cove,Maine.  
  
He stared at the photos, 'What am I doing here?' He thought guiltily 'What if he isn't really my dad and I'm just wrecking his life for nothing? I know I promised mom I'd find him and I have. So what on God's green earth possessed me to come down here to meet him???!!For all I know this could destroy his marriage.'  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Margaret asked stiffly. "Er no thanks" Connor replied uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence. "Does your mom know you're here?" She asked. "No, she died a month ago" He replied quietly. "I'm sorry" She said apologetically "Who's looking after you then?" "I'm eighteen! I don't need a babysitter! I can look after myself!" He exclaimed indignantly. "Hawk'll be back soon" She said before flouncing out.  
  
"Oh you're doing a great job Connor" He told himself "First you get lost then you get here and find he isn't here and then you get in his wife's bad books. What a brilliant start!" "Why're you talking to yourself?"A voice asked. Connor jumped and looked round. The girl was stood in the doorway. "Because I'm the only one I can get a straight answer out of" He replied grinning. "You're weird" She said grinning back "I'm Jo who're you?" "I'm Connor" He replied. "you know what's really weird" She commented "You look like a younger version of my dad, do you know him?" "Nope but I can't wait to meet him" said Connor.  
  
'I look like him? Oh well that narrows down the chance of him not being my dad.'He thought 'I guess that makes her my sister-she looks like her mom. Maybe I'll wait a while before springing my news on her'  
  
Margaret walked back in. "Jo go tidy your room, it's a tip" she said. "But mom!" Jo whined "I wanna talk to Connor!" "Joanna Pierce go tidy your room now!" Margaret ordered. Jo stomped off. Margaret stared at Connor a second before following suit.  
  
Connor sat still staring at his fingers for the next half hour. It seemed that Margaret hadn't been able to trust herself talking to him. Suddenly. "HONEY I'M HOME!!!!" a cheery voice yelled. Connors heart leapt. 


	3. Running away from what you came to find

~*~usual disclaimer thingy they aren't mine yadda yadda yadda~*~ Woohoo! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!But remember if ya want more..read and review!!!!!  
  
"DON'T YOU HONEY ME! BENAJMIN FRANKLIN PIERCE!"Margaret bellowed storming past the lounge door. Connor listened intently to the furious whispers outside. "We had a visitor today" "Really?" "Yes really" "Who?" "Your son" "My son? I don't have a son" "Oh really? Think back eighteen years ago probably just after we got together-no special nurse that you forgot to control your trousers with?" "Ah" "Yes ah!! Well he's in the lounge" "Maggie sweetheart, he probably isn't mine" "He looks like a younger clone of you!" "Ah." "Me and Jo will be at my mothers we'll pick up Phoebe from dance on the way there" "What? Hang on!" "No you need some time to work out how your gonna get out of this mess"  
  
'That's just brilliant. In the space of what? 2 hours you manage to upset the whole family. Nice one Connor'He thought'that's gonna put him in a great mood. This just proves one thing:it would've probably been better if I'd lied to mom instead of promising I'd find him. Ah what the heck, I'm here now might as well go through with it after all I've got nothing to lose'  
  
Connor heard someone come running down the stairs, the door slammed and Hawkeye Pierce walked into the room. Connor stood up and they stared at each other. "Who's your mom?"Hawkeye asked finally. "Carlye Breslin" Connor replied quietly. "Where is she?"Hawkeye asked "She died of cancer about a month ago"said Connor sadly "Im sorry"Said Hawkeye "That's ok, its not like you could do anything" Connor shrugged "So I guess that explains why you tried to find me"said Hawkeye thoughtfully "Why did she never tell me?" "I dunno I never thought to ask"Connor replied "Didn't you ever wonder why you didn't have a dad?"Hawkeye asked confused "Yeah but mom told me that my dad didn't love me and didn't want me" Connor replied bitterly. "She admitted the truth on her deathbed, guess she didn't have the guts to tell me before then" There was silence. "This is all really sudden you know"said Hawkeye "After 18 years you just turn up on my doorstep expecting to be welcomed into the family fold you were much mistaken if that's what you think. These things take time". "I only came to see who my father was." Said Connor losing his patience. "I never said I wanted anything else. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, I'll just be going now" He grabbed his bag. "No wait"Said Hawkeye "Upping and leaving now is not an option, I just found out I've got a son I never knew about. I wanna know all about you.lets start with your name" Connor sat down. "Connor Daniel Pierce" "birthday?" "1st December 1952" "So that makes you??" "Nineteen this December" "Right, where do you live?" "At Med school, they let me have time off 'cause of moms death" "What happened to your home?" "Mom made me sell it so we could pay for the med school fees" "Any brothers or sisters?" "Nope-not unless you count your kids" "Got a girlfriend?" "No, I'm currently single" There was another awkward pause. "Maybe I should go"Said Connor hurriedly "I think this might've been a mistake. Have a nice life Doctor Pierce" He grabbed his bag and raced out. Leaving Hawkeye staring after him flabberghasted.  
  
(AARRGGHH!!! Total writers block now! What d'ya think I should do? Should Margaret force Hawkeye to go find Connor again or is that too far fetched? Or maybe Connor'll get run over or summat and he'll have Hawkeye down as next of kin forcing them to talk again. What d'ya reckon??Help! Oh and Im going on holiday s this wont be updated for about 2 weeks!) 


	4. Calling dad

~*~Usual disclaimer really cant be bothered to write it all down, but you know the drill!~*~Thanks to all those amazing people who have been reviewing mah story-Lily D.W,Assilem,ct114,broken crayon,krahmogh,kiekoh and orlandos-luver!!!!  
  
Connor threw himself down on the bench. 'And the prize for the worlds stupidest idiot goes to me Connor Pierce 'he thought 'for finally for the first time getting a chance to see his father, hear his voice, know what he looks like runs off like a frightened rabbit-oh nice one Connor very brave. Now your only living relative thinks you're insane what a brilliant start to life'  
  
Hawkeye stared for a second at the open door. He'd just met his son-for the first time. There had been so many conflicting emotions going on inside his head but he'd put on a calm front and had talked to him normally only to have the kid run from him. To say the situation was weird was an understatement. He grabbed the phone and dialled his fathers number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi dad its me"  
  
"Hiya Son! I haven't heard from you in a while what have you been up to?"  
  
"Dad I've got a problem-an 18 year old problem that just ran out of my house"  
  
"Explain in English Hawkeye"  
  
"An 18 year-old turned up on my doorstep claiming to be my son-we talked-he ran"  
  
"Whos kid is he"  
  
"Carlyes"  
  
"Why's he come to find you now?"  
  
"Shes dead"  
  
"Poor kid-you say he ran?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"He was probably nervous, if you'd grown up without me and you came to find me for the first time wouldn't you be slightly apprehensive?"  
  
"I suppose so yeah"  
  
"Arent you gonna go find him?"  
  
"Dad this could rip apart my marriage, Margarets already not talking to me. Do you think I should just leave him alone?"  
  
"Look Benjamin no matter what your situation is that boy is still your son- your flesh and blood and nothing will change that."  
  
"I know that"  
  
"Well? I cant make this descion for you Hawk, this is something you have to decide. You never know things might go beyond your control"  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
"Don't get sarcastic with me-this is your mess and I think you're big enough now to handle it yourself. I on the other hand will welcome my grandson with open arms if he comes to me"  
  
"Its easier for you"  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and think!"  
  
"Thanks dad, bye"  
  
"Bye Hawk"  
  
Hawkeye slammed the phone down and kicked the sofa. "Ow!" He yelled hopping around madly.  
  
Connor stood up. "You have to face this" He told himself sternly "You've opened a can of worms, now you've just got the ride it out"  
  
"Connor!"Yelled a voice. Connor turned and saw Jo waving wildly. He smiled and waved back. Margaret merely nodded. Connors smile faded. He sighed and stepped onto the road.  
  
There was a screech of brakes and the sound of Margaret and Jo's screams.  
  
~*~Ooo aren't I mean!!!! If ya want more you know what to do!!! Read and review!!!!~*~ 


	5. The uncanny resemblence

~*~Disclaimer none of these people are mine yadda yadda yadda~*~ **Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!!! Oh n this chapter is writing sort of more from Margarets point of view so you can get some of her thoughts n stuff**  
  
Everything went into slow motion. Margaret watched on in horror as the car took out Connors legs from beneath him. The driver didn't stop but swerved violently causing Connor to roll off the car bonnet, bouncing off a nearby parked car and coming to rest in a bloody broken heap at the roadside.  
  
For a second no one said anything or moved a millimetre. 'Major Houlahan' kicked in. "Jo, Phoebe go get help-ring an ambulance!" She ordered. Jo and Phoebe nodded and ran off. Margaret was at Connors side in an instant, assessing his injuries, checking his pulse.there was no pulse.  
  
Margaret yanked Connors rucksack, for the moment not caring of the damage she could be doing to him. "Don't you dare die!" She yelled furiously compressing his chest "I haven't finished with you yet!" She breathed air into his lungs and began compressing his chest again. "You don't get away with just turning up on my doorstep then dying!" She continued "Im waiting for a very good explanation!!!!!" She breathed air into him again. She checked his pulse again-it was weak and thready.  
  
She hadn't been prepared for this. Normally she would've sprung into action straight away.but this.this.was different.the likeness between Hawkeye and the boy laying in the middle of the road was uncanny.and.the expression on his face was something she hadn't seen for eighteen years. It was the exact same expression she'd seen Hawkeye wear: one of mingled surprise, terror and agony. To her it was like seeing Hawkeye get run over. Margaret had been so angry with them both but seeing him bleeding before her, it had struck a chord deep inside of her. All her efforts were put into now trying to keep the bleeding under control, the combined stress and anger had helped her the rip the sleeves off her shirt to use as makeshift bandages.  
  
There was the sound of pounding feet and Phoebe and Jo reappeared looking pale and shocked. "They're coming mom" said Phoebe quietly. "Mom is he gonna be ok?" Asked Jo in a small voice. Margaret was saved from responding by Connor gagging on the blood in his mouth.  
  
To say Margaret was relieved when the paramedics turned up 5 minutes later was an understatement. Connor was bleeding freely, his own blood blocking his airway they had to tube him. Margaret forced the girls to look away.  
  
----- ------- -------- -------- ---------- ---------- ------------ -------- ------ -------- ------- ---------- Hawkeye sipped at his coffee mulling over the days events in his mind. "I think my brains gonna explode" He told the cushion ruefully "To much information in too short a time, its worse than med school! At least I almost knew what I was doing then!!"  
  
The phone rang, Hawkeye dropped his coffee and swore loudly. He snatched the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hawkeye its Rob"  
  
"Rob unless this is an offering to get plastered, Im not interested"  
  
"For gods sakes just listen to me!"  
  
"Fine. What do you want"  
  
"Hawkeye theres been an accident."  
  
***dun dun DDUUUNNNN!!!! Heh he heh! You know what? Im beginning to think I should've planned this first! I honestly have no idea how this will end! Please read and review!!!*** 


	6. You cant say sorry and expect everything...

~*~Usual disclaimer Im sure the entire fanfiction population know it off by heart by now (~*~ So um yeah, what was I gonna say? Oh yeah Gotta love you guys for reviewing!!! Big grin.~*~  
  
Hawkeye dropped the phone, he could hear Rob faintly calling his name. Horrible scenarios were running through his brain. Like a man possessed he raced around the house trying to find his car keys getting more and more frustrated. Eventually he found them and dived into his car only just managing to remember to lock the door.  
  
He took the route he used to get to and from work every day, although he never expected to be using it for this purpose, true there had always been a tiny part of him that imagined his wife and kids on the guerney in front of him when he was treating some of the injuries.  
  
Hawkeyes mind registered in shock as he realised he was in his usual parking slot outside the hospital. 'I cant remember driving' He thought wildly 'Margaret baby Im coming! Please, please, please be alright'  
  
He skidded through the reception doors. "DAD!" a voice yelled. Seconds later his daughters were hugging him tightly. "Wheres your mom?"He asked worriedly kissing the tops of their heads. "Shes with him now" said Phoebe. "It was horrible dad"said Jo sniffing. "Shes with him?"Hawkeye repeated confused "Whos she with? The doctor?" "Shes with Connor dad, didn't Rob tell you?"Asked Phoebe.  
  
It took a moment for the realisation to hit him. His brain went on fast forward. "There was blood everywhere, I thought he'd died" Jo whispered in a small voice. Hawkeye took a deep breath. "What happened?"He asked calmly. "He was hit by a car" came the reply.  
  
Rob came through the double doors. "Girls why don't you go and sit in the relatives room for a bit, I need to talk with your dad for a sec" he said smiling slightly. Phoebe and Jo disappeared muttering under their breath. "So, you have a son" Rob began. "Rob he turned up on my doorstep this morning, just drop it and tell me how he is" Hawkeye snapped. "Margarets with him, c'mon I'll take you" Rob replied monotone. Hawkeye followed Rob wordlessly into the lift.  
  
"What were you thinking Hawk?" Rob exploded as the doors slid shut. "I was DRUNK!"Hawkeye exclaimed "It was eighteen years ago! Before I even started formally dating Margaret!" "Well congratulations Hawk, you've now got an eighteen year old problem, lying on a hospital bed which will most likely destroy your life" Said Rob sarcastically. "How dare you!" Hawkeye exclaimed angrily "How dare you judge my life! How dare you have the audacity to even question how I conduct my affairs!" Hawkeye was angry beyond words. He had to be truthful never really liked Rob, he was a good doctor but there had always been a certain slyness about him.  
  
Rob led Hawkeye down the corridor to a private room. "I be much obliged if you could please leave me and Margaret alone now" He said through gritted teeth. Rob nodded wordlessly.  
  
Hawkeye opened the door and saw Margaret sat in a chair in the corner gazing at her hands. "Margaret?" he asked uncertainly. Margaret strode towards him. She punched him. Hawkeye reeled backwards slightly. Margarets lower lip trembled and she threw her arms rounds his neck. "It was so awful!"She sobbed "He looks just like you! I couldn't do anything! I didn't have anything to do anything with!" "Shush its ok" said Hawkeye soothingly. "No its not ok!" Margaret snapped. "Look at him! LOOK AT HIM! DOES THAT LOOK OK TO YOU?!"  
  
The slightly irregular beep of the heart monitor penetrated Hawkeyes thoughts. Slowly he looked at Connor. "All he wanted was to find his dad" He said tonelessly "And I talked to him for a while, calmly, unfeelingly. So he ran, now look whats happened" "Im sorry" said Margaret "I was just so angry! I hated you both! Especially you!" "Its me who should be sorry"said Hawkeye quietly. He sat down on the now empty chair. "I'll go to the girls- they need to know Hawkeye"said Margaret before silently slipping out the room.  
  
"Hi kid" said Hawkeye "If you wanted my attention you sure as hell got it now." Hawkeye moved the chair to Connors beside. "Well you've certainly unnerved Maggie anyway. "He joked. Hawkeye took a deep breath. "Listen, Connor. You gotta understand this is hard for me. I never knew about you, I just got on with my life. I've got everything I could ever want."He trailed off. "You know its funny," he laughed "after the girls were born all I really wanted was a son to make my family complete. I didn't expect one to just show up a few years later!" Hawkeye stared at his hands. 'Perfect Hawkeye just tell him everything-while he's unconscious-great plan there mate' he thought 'you cant even look at him properly, you're so pathetic!Life cant just be easy 'cause you want it too! Nooo! It has all these little trials to push up your blood pressure every so often! You got some serious thinking to do boy!'  
  
*Okie dokie, the next chapter is gonna be some flashback memories Connors having in his unconscious state.bbuuuttt!!!I aint gonna put it up unless someone reviews!!! The rating might change as well for the some mild language coming in the next chapter!* 


	7. I'm fallin', I'm fallin' down, down

~*~Disclaimer these aint mine! ~*~ Ok heres the deal, this is a chapter on whats going through Connors head, basically he's going through his memories so you will all get to know what happened in his final meeting with Carlye. OK? Ok. Thanks for the reviews!!!!~*~  
  
Connor woke up to some shaking him. "Go away.too early" He mumbled. "Oh no mister, it's a beautiful day outside and you're not wasting it in bed" someone told him firmly. His eyes snapped open. "Mom?" He whispered hardly daring to believe it. "What honey?" Asked Carlye " Anyway hurry up a bit, I want you up before I go to the hospital" Connor threw his arms round her and hugged her tightly. "Honey, whats gotten into you? You're acting like you haven't seen me in months!" Carlye exclaimed slightly surprised. "Yeah well sometimes it feels like it" said Connor smiling happily.  
  
'It was all a dream' He thought happily 'All a horrible nightmare, moms fine. Oh thank God'  
  
"Ok Connor, I've just got to pick up my test results from the hospital then I'm gonna do the food shopping can you at least pretend you're making an effort to tidy up. Or even better do your laundry! The last pair of your underwear could practically walk to the washing machine!" said Carlye jokingly. Connor grinned.  
  
Suddenly the impact of her words hit him. "Test results? You're sick?" He asked panicking. "Connor you know I had a mammogram the other day." Replied Carlye "Honey are you feeling ok?" She felt his forehead. "You are a little warm.are you feeling sick or anything?" she asked worriedly. "Mom I'm fine" He assured her "perfectly fine" Carlye smiled in relief.  
  
He blinked rapidly. Everything had changed. He was in the hospital a doctor was speaking to him. "Connor, I know this must be hard for you but.your mothers dying. Shes not got long left" said the doctor. "How long? Months?Weeks?Days?" asked Connor hoarsely "We're not sure, but she wont see tomorrow at best" replied the Doctor sadly "I'm sorry Connor, Carlye was a wonderful woman. Everyone here is gonna miss her"  
  
Connor didn't hear, he walked into the side room. "Hiya honey"said Carlye weakly. He went over and hugged her gently. "Hi mom" He whispered. Everything seemed all to familiar, it was strange to say the least. "Connor I've got something important to tell you"she said "I have to tell you before I go" "Aw mom don't talk like that!" said Connor. Carlye surveyed him pityingly. "Now Connor remember when I told you that the man I divorced was your dad?" she asked slowly. Connor nodded. "I lied" She said simply "Your father was a doctor by the name of Benjamin Franklin Pierce. We were a party, we got drunk and woke up the next morning in bed together. It doesn't take a genius to work it out" Connor shuddered 'Urgh thanks for the mental image mom' he thought. "I tried to say that you were my husbands but you look nothing like each other. We divorced. Soon after I found out he'd been cheating on me since we married. Kinda ironic don't ya think" she asked wryly. "Mom what are you saying?"asked Connor his voice trembling slightly. "I want you to find Hawkeye-that's his nickname-theres a letter for him in the sidedrawer in my room" Carlye instructed. "Why are you saying this mom?" asked Connor desperately. "Why now after all these years?" "Connor listen to me"said Carlye weakly "Im dying, don't deny it. I don't want you to be alone. Find your father, I don't want to leave you alone" Connor buried his head in his hands. "Does he know? About me?"He asked finally. Carlye shook her head. " You find him Connor! Swear to me you'll find him!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Why? I'm 18 an adult now! I don't need someone to baby me!" Connor yelled. "Find him! Swear you'll find him!"said Carlye breathlessly. "Fine I swear"He said sullenly "But it wont do any good" Carlye held out her arms. In spite of his annoyance he hugged her. "I'm so sorry Connor, for everything. Its all my fault. I'm sorry I didn't find him earlier, but I felt hurt and used." She whispered "I love you honey don't you ever forget that". 'Oh god I know whats gonna happen next, this like something out the twilight zone' he thought 'I don't belong here, what am I doing here?'  
  
In an instant the room and all its contents disappeared, leaving him in total darkness. 'I'm dreaming' he thought finally 'so to get away all I gotta do is wake up'  
  
~*~Read and review! If your confused I'll explain..at the beginning of the next chapter :D~*~ 


	8. Let go

~*~Disclaimer normal thing~*~ OK This is splitting between reality and the unconcious mind but by the end of the chapter (hopefully) fingers crossed Connor should be awake.sort of.~*~  
  
~*~*~Connors unconcious mind~*~*~  
  
Nothingness, complete nothingness. He was trapped in his own mind listening to Hawkeye talk.  
  
Suddenly the floor disappeared, Connor was falling, falling through nothing. 'Is this possible?' he wondered. There was a loud splash. The nothingness became a lake. Connor tried to swim to the surface but he was being held down. Arms flailing he looked down. Everything he ever feared was below him and he was being dragged down by a chain he was holding.  
  
He could see the sunlight and precious air above him. Connor tried desperately to reach the surface his lungs screaming for air. But he couldn't let go, he couldn't let go of his fears.  
  
A boat appeared above his head, he could see faces peering over the side searching for something. There was Margaret, Jo, and Hawkeye and that girl he saw earlier, they were all looking for something. But things were becoming fuzzy and blurry. A hand shot into the water, Connor reached out for it-a last desperate attempt at survival. The hand closed round his, he suddenly felt lighter. The chains tying him down fell away. The hand pulled him up.  
  
It was Hawkeyes hand, Connor clung to the side of the boat looking up at them all smiling. "C'mon Son, time to wake up" said Hawkeye smiling.  
  
~*~*~Back to reality!~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye sank down into his usual chair by Connors bedside. It'd been two days since the accident and his newly found son was showing no signs of waking up. As Rob had kindly reminded him , Connor was slipping into a coma.  
  
As he stared at his comatose son, his mind wandered. The girls had taken it well surprisingly. True Phoebe didn't actually talk to anyone for a whole day but Jo seemed to be alright. It was all so confusing. Margaret of course had forgiven him, even though he couldn't work out why she was so mad in the first place, all this began long before they got it together.  
  
Still the two days had given him plenty of time to think. He had to re- evaluate his priorities. It'd been one of the only things he'd discussed with Margaret. They'd decided that when (or if) Connor woke up they'd take him back to their house. Till he was better, then go from there. Hawkeye assumed he'd be returning to Med school but life had a habit of trying to send him to an early grave so he honestly had no idea what would happen.  
  
He took Connors hand and sighed. "C'mon son, its time to wake up" he said quietly glancing at his watch. His break would be over soon and he had to get back to work.. The bills still came regardless of any family members in hospital and he still had to pay them. No work, no pay.  
  
There was a gentle squease of his hand, it was so light he thought for a second he'd imagined it.but he couldn've this was real he was sure of it. "Connor!" he called "Connor wake up son! C'mon!"  
  
Rob and one of the nursing staff came in. "I think he's waking up!" said Hawkeye excitedly. "Hawkeye, all the tests point to a simple fact.hes slipped into a coma" said Rob pityingly. "Rob I'm serious! He just squeased my hand!" Hawkeye insisted. "Probably just a reflex" Rob shrugged "C'mon Hawkeye you've been in the business a long time the likelihood of." He was cut off by a gagging sound. Connor it seemed, was waking up.  
  
~*~Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting!!! Mean a lot! Read and review!~*~ 


	9. Wakin' to family

~*~Disclaimer me no own these characters (~*~ Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry it took so long to update! (problems with computer leading to huge urge to throw it out the window!)~*~  
  
"Hey Connor" said Hawkeye gently "You certainly know how to cause a stir" Connor blinked blearily. He mumbled something. "Your throats probably sore from the tube" Hawkeye explained "Might make talking a bit painful for a bit"  
  
"Hawkeye?" a voice called. Hawkeye turned round. "Margaret what're you doing here?"He asked. "Well I do work here you know!" Margaret joked. Hawkeye smiled, "He's woken up" he said. Margaret smiled back. Another nurse walked in. "Doctor we need you up in surgery." She said "Urgently" "I'll stay with him, I'm on my break" Margaret offered. Hawkeye gave her a kiss and ran off after the nurse.  
  
'This is weird' Connor thought 'I feel kinda numb, was that Hawkeye I saw? He cant be here.he didn't seen all that enthused to see me before. Mind you I did sorta spring it on him.why's Margaret here? I definitely know she hates me!'  
  
"How're you feeling Connor?" Margaret asked taking Hawkeye's seat. "Numb" He mumbled. "That'll be the morphine" Margaret replied. There was a pause. "The girls know who you are now, so does your grandpa" she said. "Do they mind?" Connor muttered blearily. "Jo's thrilled, Phoebe. slightly shocked. Do you mind?" Margaret asked. "S'a bit weird" Connor muttered "Christmas is gonna be expensive, that's for sure" Margaret smiled. "Why don't you try and rest" she suggested. "I don't wanna sleep again" he said. "Are you staying long?" "Just till the end of my break" Margaret replied. "You don't wanna spend your break with me" said Connor "You must have something better to do" "I told your dad I'd stay with you for a bit" said Margaret. "You don't have too, I'll be fine" He assured her. "No I'll stay, might as well get to know my new step-son" said Margaret smiling. Connor grinned-then winced. "So are ya gonna tell me what ain't workin?" he asked. "I'll leave the doctor to tell you that" Margaret replied evenly.  
  
'Ok, why wont she tell me? Is something really wrong?' Connor thought worriedly 'No she'd tell me.wouldn't she? Oh stop panicking! Just remain calm and ask something.'  
  
"So whats gonna happen to me?" Connor asked finally. "Well me and your dad decided that you could stay at our house for a month-to see how it goes- only if you want to though" Margaret replied smiling again. The door opened. "I'm sorry Margaret, it's time for you to leave" said Rob. "Does she have too?" Connor asked "Yes. You need your rest" said Rob. "We'll all drop by another time Connor" said Margaret. "Come on Mr Pierce, time to sleep" said Rob smiling falsely. "Bye Connor" said Margaret standing up. "Bye Margaret" said Connor.  
  
~*~I know short chapter..but have writers block any suggestions? As always please read and review!~*~ 


	10. Carlye's final plea

~*~Disclaimer=normal me no own!~*~I have been very bad writer in not updating and I know the last chapter was pretty boring and short so hopefully this one will be better (I hope-writers block=bad!)~*~  
  
"Hawkeye?" said Connor tiredly "I gotta tell ya summat." "What?" Hawkeye asked looking up from the chart. "Is my rucksack here?" Connor asked trying to sit up. Hawkeye gave him a hand and nodded. "K, in the top pocket there's a letter" said Connor frowning to remember. Hawkeye bent down and pulled out Connors hefty rucksack. "Top pocket?" He asked rummaging through it. "Uh huh, mom left a letter, for you" Connor replied attempting to lean over. "Connor, Doctor Hallenan only fixed your ribs a few days ago, don't wreck his work" said Hawkeye pulling out some small packets. "Hey Im only human" Connor shrugged giving an impish grin. Hawkeye grinned and his hand closed round an envelope. "This it?" He asked handing it to him, Connor raised his hands. "Its not addressed to me" he said simply. Hawkeye looked at the envelope. 'Hawkeye Pierce' was printed clearly on the front. With a mounting feeling of apprehension, he tore it open.  
  
'Dear Benny,  
  
Seeing as you're reading this it must mean Im dead and that our son found you. That's right our son, though knowing Connor by the time you read this, you'll probably know that or it'll have been years since he found you and that he only just remembered. Ben, I know you didn't ask for any of this but I want to know my son is safe. You've probably got your own life and kids, but, Connors your child too. He's been through a lot, he might seem like a funny young guy but he's as much of a kid as you are. He's been incredible this past year, I suppose he had to grow up fast after the first cancer scare when he was twelve. I've always felt guilty that he never had a father figure, there are some things a mother just cant replace.  
  
I guess you're wondering why I never bothered telling you. I thought about it, I nearly called you thousands of times, but I was too afraid. As time went by it just got easier to forget. I suppose I was afraid you'd feel obligated to feel like you should drop everything for us, I knew if you did that you'd resent me the rest of your life, you never wanted to marry me- not in your heart-you were always so free, flitting about not tied down to anything, you weren't ready to settle down.  
  
My husband left as soon as Connor was born, it was obvious from the off that he wasn't his, what with all that black hair and those blue eyes of his. So it was just me and him. I was absolutely terrified, but I coped. We both coped.  
  
Ben, I beg you don't turn Connor away. You and Daniel are the last remaining family he has. I never wanted to leave my son alone, but unfortunately circumstances have changed and obviously I'm six feet under and as much use as a chocolate fireguard! No matter what he is your son and nothing you can do will change that, I know this as been sprung on you, but I just want Connor to have somewhere he can call home when he's not at Med School. I suppose Im just a hopeless dreamer.  
  
Connor is you all over-so you should either get on great or hate each other. I hope this didn't sound too..well needy but my times up and I want my baby to be safe. No matter what I did love you Benny, please just don't turn him away.  
  
With fond memories  
  
Carlye xxx'  
  
"Hawkeye?" Connor called "Are you ok?"  
  
'Oh my god' Connor thought desperately 'What on earth did mom put? He's gone practically catatonic! He's not moving, he's not blinking, he's not speaking! Should I buzz for help? Mind you it might sound pretty lame if a nurse turns up and all I say is my fathers not speaking to me.'  
  
"C'mon Hawk, speak to me!"Said Connor "C'mon its me that gets the attention from gorgeous nurses, you just get to work with them!" Hawkeye looked up. "Connor?" He said. "Oh thank god! You've not moved or blinked for five minutes Hawkeye!" Connor exclaimed. "Connor, I think you can call me dad" said Hawkeye. There was a stunned silence.  
  
"Dad?"Connor whispered. The word felt rusty and unused on his tongue. Then he smiled "I think I can cope with that"HawkeyeHaw 


	11. Playing 'Dad'

~*~Disclaimer=me no own~*~ Alright this is the end of my story now-I don't think anyones enjoying it anymore so Im gonna end it while the goings good! Thanks for all you reviews n stuff! So big thanks to=Corky Higgins, sloans- interrogator, broken crayon, orlandos-luver, redlady27, AEM1, johnnydepps-luver, krahmogh, Assilem, Kiekoh, HM Writer, Lily D.W, ct114 ~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EPPILOGUE! Ten years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad, I can't do this!" Connor exclaimed pacing the room. "What if I drop the baby or hurt him or her or do something wrong?"  
  
"You'll be fine" Hawkeye assured him "Just calm down" He gripped Connors shoulders trying hard not to laugh, his sons face was a picture of bewilderment.  
  
"Dad, I have no practice in this! I know it wasn't your fault but I didn't have a father until I was 18!" Connor said "I'll do something wrong and my kid'll end up hating me, I know it!"  
  
"Connor look at me" said Hawkeye, Connor looked at him. "Its called learning! It never comes off pat! How many times d'ya think I dropped Phoebe and Jo before I got it right?"  
  
Connor burst out laughing. "So, its due any day now" Said Hawkeye. "I know you'll be a fantastic dad so don't stress it out, Harri'll have a much harder job playing 'mom' you ask Maggie"  
  
"Thanks dad" said Connor sighing "I know its kinda late on to be having worries.I can't help it! Its like starting school!"  
  
"Well, if you need any help you where I am. Mind you once the babies born you'll need a crowbar to get the women away from the poor thing!" Hawkeye joked.  
  
A mobile phone tune rang out. Connor delved into his pocket. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey honey"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Stop assuming the worst Connor!"  
  
"What can I say? I'm paranoid!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, I'll be home in about an hour-Phoebe's are dropping me off"  
  
"Alright do you want me to put tea on?"  
  
"Nah, I really fancy takeaway"  
  
"We're gonna have a food junkie for a kid!"  
  
"Connor!"  
  
"Sorry Harri"  
  
"Love ya honey, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"So what did the missus want?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"She says she'll be home in a hour" Connor replied. "Didn't Maggie want you home soon? Something about B.j and Peg coming round?"  
  
"No they're not due to arrive till five" Hawkeye replied.  
  
Connor looked at his watch. The phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Connor, is your father there?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just get him." He handed the phone to Hawkeye.  
  
"Hello Darling"  
  
"Don't you Darling me Hawkeye Pierce!"  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"Oh I don't know.maybe the fact that when I opened your study door I was greeted by the delightful smell of fish-rotting fish from your fishing trip three days ago!"  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"So much for-I'll sort it you wont have to do anything"  
  
"It slipped my mind.I was.er.doing some father/son bonding with Connor.he was panicking about the birth."  
  
"For three days????"  
  
"It was a drawn out panic attack"  
  
"You can't lie to me. I want this mess cleaned up Stat!"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it when I get home."  
  
"Good, anyway what shall we have for tea tonight?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could go out somewhere?"  
  
"Alright, that'll be nice"  
  
"See you later Maggie"  
  
"Bye Ben" He hung up.  
  
"I've been summoned" Hawkeye announced.  
  
"Ok, thanks for coming dad" said Connor grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty-six years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad, I have absolutely no idea what to do" said Jack sighing.  
  
"And you call yourself a doctor!" Connor laughed.  
  
Jack glared at the diaper, his expression mellowed slightly as his daughter gurgled happily.  
  
"If I wanted to be a maternity doctor I'd have taken the courses for it!" Jack said pulling out a fresh diaper and re-attempting to put it on.  
  
"Ha! When you were born, I used to watch your mother put the diaper on you, before she actually left me own my own with you." Said Connor amusedly.  
  
"Ok.I think I've got it!" Jack announced.  
  
"Good!" said Connor "And it only took you ten minutes! I'm surprised Rosie stayed still so long"  
  
"What can I say? She loves her daddy-don't you R.T" Jack cooed picking her up.  
  
R.T wrinkled her nose, a nice ripe smell filled the surrounding area.  
  
Connor laughed. "Oh she's a Pierce alright! I told you, you shouldn't have changed her when she only wet herself. She ended all your hard work with her own grand finale!"  
  
~*~ Ok this makes no sense-but I always like to leave stories completed, and it makes sense to me! Thank you all for putting up with me! *Bows out*~*~ 


End file.
